Unstable
by Alis' Broken Crown
Summary: C.J and his friends where found by the crystal gems. they were brought to Beach City to become crystal gems themselves, but one of them finds a being with unfathomable power, the problem is this being has a dark heart he will take one of the new recruits on a path that is littered with trouble, heart break, and the road is that of the unstable. (Two years after Reunited, Oc Q&A)
1. Chapter 1 The Underground

Ch 1

The Underground

 _Rumble Rumble_

Steven awoke with a startle at the loud and violent rumbling. He sat up from his bed and jumped out of it, nervous out of his wits. He saw all the crystal gems in the living room, all of them frantic. "It can't be the cluster! That's just not possible!" Peridot proclaimed obviously very stressed and confused at the sudden disturbance.

"I'll try to connect with the cluster!" Steven piped up since he hadn't been noticed by the gems after a few minutes of arguing. "Please do! I don't want to lose my home." Lapis said in a pleading voice. She was right it had only been a week since she came back. The fourteen year old boy nodded and went back to bed. "Though it might be a little-" He couldn't even finish until he fell asleep snoring.

He woke up in his dream to see a shocking thing- the cluster it- It was okay! "What the stars!" He proclaimed "Also good to see you cluster bye!" He woke up to the real world. He saw all the gems staring down at him. 'I hate it when they stare at me while I'm unconscious or asleep.' Steven thought.

He sat up. "The cluster is fine. So it wasn't the problem...then what was that rumble?" He asked. All of them just shrugged and after a brief moment of them just staring at Steven, Peridot piped up and said. "Well whatever it is we're gonna find out." She then turned on the tv and put on 'Weather Whenever with Wether Weatherson.' "OH and this just in BeachCity is reported to have a huge earthquake!" Wether explained a little to happy.

There was a map that showed multiple colors ranging to red, orange, yellow, and green. In the middle of it was red then it got lighter as it spread. The center wasn't all that close to BeachCity but yet it had reached all the way here. "We will drive to the red then dig. So let's all get packed and leave!" Peridot stated in a matter of factly tone of voice.

"WE ARE NOT DOING TH-" Pearl started to say but Garnet cut her off and said in a monotone voice. "Sounds good, if we find out the problem maybe we can defuse it." Pearl was in shock but knew there was no way to change Garnet's mind. "WOO HOO!" Steven jumped up and ran and put on his signature outfit and quickly packed his burger backpack in a astonishing amount of time.

All of the gems blinked twice, "Okay then… let's go I guess.." Amethyst said then walked out the door Steven hot on her heels to see if Greg will drive them to said location. On the way there Peridot stuck by Lapis holding eachothers hands but she seemed to talk to everyone about what they should do in a pestering way, and it was apparent some became annoyed with Peridot's constant nagging.

Once they all got to the car wash a wave of relief went through everyone because they were saved from Peridot's annoyance for the moment. "Hey Dad!" Steven called to his father. "Hey Steuball how are ya? Feel that earthquake!?" Greg asked, happy to see his son. Steven nodded eagerly, "Ya! That's why we really need you to drive us to the earthquake." His eyes shone like stars.

"Really? Isn't that kinda off...um..dangerous?" Greg asked nervously. "You can stay in the car." Pearl added. "Deal." Greg said and they all crowded in the messy and unorganized van. Greg pulled up his directions and stared at them. "It'll be a while so all of you get comfy." Greg called back.

 **A Few hours later**

Night had start to set in and everyone started to fall asleep except Garnet who took the wheel for Greg and Steven who was looking out the window in the front seat. He decided to look back at everyone. Lapis and Peridot were leaning against each other snoring. Pearl was sleeping against the door surprisingly, since Amethyst got the sad sap of the middle seat she just sat there sleeping lightly snoring, and Greg was all the way in the back of the van snoring louder than a freight train.

"They look so peaceful huh?" Garnet said not looking at Steven. He nodded and turned back around to look out the window again. After a passing moment Steven asked Garnet, "Can you see what the earthquake was caused by in your future vision?" He keep looking a the passing terrain. Garnet sighed, "I can't for some reason." The gem said.

"Oh...okay." Steven replied simply and continued to watch the countryside they were passing. He noticed the it wasn't as pretty or full where the barn once was, but still it was peaceful. His eyes started to droop and soon he fell asleep.

Steven awoke to a dreamworld which was just a plain white room. He looked around and then he made eye contact to a boy who was about his age and just as startled as Steven was. The boy jumped up and asked "WHO THE JUPITAR ARE YOU!?" The boy got into a fighting position. "WHOA! Calm down I'm not a threat i just ended up here." Steven said, frightened.

The stranger stared at him for a good minute then relaxed. " Same. Anyways can you answer me. Who are you?" They asked passively. "Oh sorry I'm Steven Universe! What's your name?" He said. The boy cleared his throat then stated "I'm Christian Jay. Call me C.J if ya' want." C.J stuck out is hand.

Steven went to shake but there hands past threw each other like those of ghosts. C.J rubbed his neck. There was a black glint on Christians arm that caught Steven's eye. "What's that?" He asked the dark skinned boy. C.J looked at his wrist. "It's my gem. Though i wouldn't expect you to know what that is the only gems on earth are underground. Well one human that's my dad." Christian stated simply and showed off a black gem in a shape of a teardrop.

Steven gasped loudly. 'Where there more gems on earth than we thought?' He thought. "But that's impossible!" Steven pulled up his shirt, revealing his gem. "There aren't anymore gems that aren't corrupted." Christian stared at Steven's gem than his in disbelief. "Well ain't that a sight! Never seen anything like that gem before." C.J said shocked.

"Well I'm not a full gem I'm also half human." Steven corrected. Christian laughed, "That's a funny joke! I'm the only gem/human hybrid known." He said threw laughter, he then saw how serious Steven was. "You Ain't jokin are you?" He suddenly grew very grave about what the two teens found out about each other.

Steven shook his head. "Alright tell me where you're at so we can-" Steven started to say but he awoke to the real world. He saw Garnet peering down at him."We're here.." She said and excited to car. Steven sat up in his seat and excited the car. Once he woke up a little he noticed what stood a few yards away from him.

It was a kindergarten! Peridot looked at the gps then at the kindergarten. "This isn't on the maps…" She said in amazement. A complete silence went threw the gems as they walked towards the kindergarten hesitantly. At once they saw holes but not as much as you'd expect from a kindergarten and he saw weird expressions on all the gems faces. "These aren't holes made by Amethysts, Jaspers, or any familiar gems…" Pearl said followed by Lapis saying "I don't know much about this stuff but Pearl is right."

They continued to walk deeper into the kindergarten he was noticing it was missing a lot of injectors. Peridot was ahead of the group and she saw something in front of her that made her freeze. "GuYs!" She called in a panicked voice. All of the gems ran up to Peridot. Steven's mouth stood agape at what he saw it was to diamond sized holes then C.J standing by one of the holes. The boy looked up and saw all of them. He panicked ran into the dark hole disappearing.

"FOLLOW HIM!" Steven yelled then sprinted into the giant hole that C.J ran into. The gems followed close behind him but Steven kept up his pace. He could hear footsteps up ahead though they would sometimes get lost in his and the gems. They slid to a stop when they saw C.J facing a whole crowd of unfamiliar gems, Who where standing scared and shocked.

 _C.J POV-_

"Yea there's this gem hybrid named Steven though he has an unfamiliar gem. There are also other gems there i haven't seen before!" He declared to the gems of The Underground. HIs friends Future the Hiddenite, Ben the Bentonite, Red Onyx, Pin the Painite, Blue Amber, Big the Red Obsidian, And L.J the Lavender Jade well those where there nicknames Christian gave them.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked, looking at his computer made by his limb enhancer finger things. Christian didn't know what to call them. "Yes! They're real!" He Declared.

Murmuring went threw the crowd for a few seconds then stopped abruptly, mouths agape. "They're behind me huh?" He asked wincing. "Yep." Red Onyx said in their malish femalish voice. Christian always seemed to forget that they were a forced fusion of a Red Obsidian and a Onyx. Christian jumped back into Pin's arms. She rolled her eyes and dropped Christian, onto the floor.

"W-Who Are you?" Future asked nervously, reaching to cover her gem that was on her throat. L.J drew her weapon from her gem that was on her chest. It was a hatchet and she charged at them Steven put up his shield. Big gasped "Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems!" He ran up to them and pulled off Jade who was protesting. "I saw you guys in the first war I was fighting for homeworld but I hid in these tunnels and discovered the beauty of earth."

Pearl gave a blank stare then it seemed a little went on in her head. "I do remember you there commander Red Obsidian. You were the one of the four Red Obsidians that were made." The old gem nodded. "Wait a second what gems are you I've never seen you on homeworld and your uniforms have a...pink diamond..on them." Peridot interrupted. "Oh yeah well these gems where...um well they hid down here. There are 6 types of gems not including Red Onyx who was accidentally forced fused."

Garnet gave a furious stare at Big. "Of course the gem who made them was never caught." He said nervously then went on to explain. " Onyx group. they were thought to be myths but they just lived underground this whole time. An Onyx was also Christians mom." C.J gave a bashful smile still lying on the ground from when Pin dropped him.

"Then Amber group. They were went to be bodyguards to Lapis Lazulis, Sapphires, and pretty much to anyone of the high court but they were discarded and the kindergarten was shut down and abandoned. And as you can see they are mostly yellow expect for Christian's friend who is a rare Blue Amber." The gem waved passively. Lapis waved back shyly. "Painite group-" All the Painites jeered including Pin.

Big cleared his throat. "They were originally supposed to be Amethyst but when the first Painite came out it was shattered and they left the kindergarten alone." he glanced at Pin who shuffled awkwardly. "Bentonite group. Meant to be tour guides and share information to other gems but they came out after the corruption and as you can see they have limb enhancers." Most of the Bentonites shot aggressive looks but Ben was jumping up and down waving. C.J chuckled at his excited friend.

"Hiddenite Group. They were around on earth for not long until they found us and stayed here. They're really protective over their past so we don't no much other then they have future vision." Some of the Hiddenites waved warm smiles on their faces but the rest of them including Future stared at the ground awkwardly. The crystal gems were being silent it kinda weirded C.J. "Then last but not least Lavender Jade Group." All of the Jade's that were there waved and smiled.

"They're the newest addition to the Underground so we don't really know where they can from." Big concluded "Wow! You guys been here since the war?" Lapis asked. "Mhm just sitting here being bored." Pin remarked bitterly. "Yeah we want to explore earth!" C.J declared jumping up and down. "You and your friends do! All of the normal gems want to stay here!" A female Onyx called out. C.J and all his friends rolled their eyes.

Steven snapped his fingers "I got an idea what if C.J and his friends join us!?" He exclaimed. The Crystal Gems looked hesitant but 99% of the crowd jeered 'Yes. Take them.' and the Underground gems shoved L.J, Pin, Blue Amber, Red Onyx, Future, Ben, and C.J up to the rebel gems. "I don't think we got a choice to take them or not." Amethyst said. REd Obsidian sighed, "You've got a choice…" He stated.

"It would be nice to have new members…" Pearl muttered. "Yeah we can show them all the ropes of being a Crystal Gem!" Amethyst said excitedly. "Yeah I don't see why not." Garnet chimed in. Garnet glanced a Lapis, Peridot, and Steven "What do you guys think?" She asked the three. "I could ask that Bentonite some scientific questions. C.J snickered at the thought of Ben sharing serious facts about anything.

"It would be cool to make new friends." Lapis said in a deadpan voice. "YES! YES! YES!" Steven shouted. The crystal gems chuckled at Steven's excitement. "So is that a yes?" Ben asked eyes showing like stars. "Yes it's a yes." Pearl replied. "WOO HOO!" The seven friends started to high fiving each other. "Let's go!" Blue Amber Said and went out the tunnel not stopping to say goodbye to the Underground gems.

One by one the gems left till it was only Steven and C.J "Wait a moment kay'." C.J said the bid his farewells to Big which was more of a father figure than his actual father who didn't dare say goodbye to him. Once he was done he and Steven exited the Underground and reappeared on the surface. "Wait how will you all fit in the van!" Steven exclaimed. C.J tilted his head "Van…?" He asked. "You don't know what a van is. Stars we got to catch you up on earth culture!" Steven said then pulled Christian to the rest of gems who were already at the van. "WOAH! IT'S SO COOL!" C.J exclaimed and ran around the van.

He looked at the countryside. "So beautiful.." He said and ran around excitedly along with his friends though most of them were not as energetic as him beside Ben. C.j felt something on his shoulder he looked up to see Garnet. "Welcome to the real world." She said. The boy smiled and said "Thanks…" Christian walked back to the van for he realized he had wandered off. "Okay we got a plan most of you can crowd in the back but one of you will have to sit on the roof." Pearl said slightly nervous. "I'll sit on the roof." Christian said "I'll be fine." Everyone just shrugged and said be careful. He hopped up on the roof and once everyone packed in they started to drive off. C.J stayed careful and started to sing a song as he looked out on the countryside.

" _Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it_

 _Lying upside down_

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter_

 _When you turn it around_

 _Everything stays_

 _Right where you left it_

 _Everything stays_

 _But it still changes_

 _Ever so slightly_

 _Daily and nightly_

 _In little ways_

 _When everything stays."_

He sighed as he finished and watched the terrain all the way to his new home.

 **Hiya!~**

 **This is my newer and better story of a lying tongue and i hope you liked it so ya! SEE YA LATER!**

 **Credits-**

 **Everything stays and all Steven Universe characters except my ocs belong to Rebecca Sugar**


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares

**Hello! There is a announcement down when the chapter is done so if it would be a pleasure if you could read it! Enjoy!**

Ch 2

Nightmares

 _C.J stood there. he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried friends were fighting something had one by one they were poofed then shattered by the invisible force. Only L.J was left and C.J was able to move again and he started to run to her. She turned toward to him and cried out for help, then she was poofed and shattered._

"NO!" He yelled and fell off the couch he had slept on. He looked around frantically then realized he was in Steven's house and Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst, who were gathered around in the kitchen stared at him blankly. He got up from the floor and gave a small chuckle. "Dreams can be so weird." He said awkwardly.

He quickly walked out of the house and onto the beach. He took a few deep breaths, the looks of horror his friends wore on their faces before being poofed and shattered still vivid in his mind. "Hey! Your awake!" A voice called out snapping him out of his nightmare. It was Steven and all of his friends. C.J sighed in relief and called back "Hey Guys."

He wore a fake smile to cover up the fact he had a disturbing and terrifying nightmare. "I was just getting ready to give a tour of the town! You wanna join!?" The curly haired boy asked hopefully. "I don't know…." He muttered "Come on it'll be fn." L.J said with a smile. HE returned the smile, "Okay." He said and went to the group.

Steven showed his friends around the town. C.J was dying to explore the forest near here and then go to the Big Donut with L.J and Red Onyx. He broke apart from the group when they started to walk back to the house. He walked to the forest, having a weird feeling that felt like something was calling him.

Once he reached the edge of the forest he felt like something to control of his body and start to move on a obscure trail. Where did it lead? He had no idea, but he knew this force had great power to just take control of his body like this. He walked for what seemed like twenty minutes. He stopped at a cave that was pulsating with a dark light. He felt himself gain control of his body again.

"So I have a choice to leave or enter... huh…" He looked at the light pulse stronger. He took a deep breath in and out then smiled. "Well I'm going in." He declared and reached his hand into the cave then felt like a force shoved the rest of him in.

He face planted onto stone that was cold to the bone. He quickly popped up and looked behind him to find the entrance and been closed off. "Well there's no going back on this…" He muttered then looked ahead to see a large shattered mirror on the cave wall then in front of that a pure black crystal laying on what seemed to be a natural pedestal made out of the same stone the cave was.

He took a step forward, then a quiet robotic voice seemed to say in his head, " _GrAb iT~"_ His eyes widened in fear, but he shook it off and continued to walk towards the gem. The voice grew louder and louder the more and by the time he stood right in front of the pedestal it was a full out chant. He took a shaky and uncertain breath then grab the gem.

" _YeSsS!"_ The voice declared and a dark light broke out threw the crystal. He fell to the ground, dropping the crystal as a shadow swirled out of the gem. A shadow with a floating diamond shaped head. floating claw like hands, and a red eye with a black pupil was there. C.J gasped and asked, "W-Who are you?" He scrambled up from the ground so he could see the creature better. " _Call me Tenebris. Spirit of shadows and darkness and such…"_ Tenebris said with a glint in his eye.

"Okay Tenebris… what do you want with me?" He asked the spirit, suspicious of what Tenebris wanted. " _Smart boy ain't ya? I want something that will help both you and me. I want you to become my apprentice."_ C.J looked away and thought, "What's in it for me?" The spirit chuckled, " _I teach you how to control shadows and darkness maybe even nightmares and I could be free from this cave that I am trapped in. So you in?"_ Tenebris asked a smirk on his face and out stretched out one of his floating claw like hand.

C.J thought then smirked back. "I'm in!" He said and grabbed the claw/hand. Tenebris chuckled evilly. A shadow suddenly wrapped around his arms and when he looked into the mirror his whites were pitch black and iris' pitch black. The shadow swarmed all around his body then he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wake Up! C.J please wake up!" A voice called. C.J groaned then opened his eyes to see his friends and the crystal gems standing over him and L.J was shaking him pleading him to wake up. She realized that C.J was awake then called to the others "He's awake!" everyone sighed in relief. "Thank the stars you're not dead." Blue Amber said. C.J sat up and winced, "What happened?" He asked

"Well you disappeared suddenly and didn't come back for hours so we knew something was wrong." Red Onyx said. C.J shook his head then remembered what happened before and looked behind him to see the black crystal but no mirror or pedestal. He got up and grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket. "Maybe we should take that." Pearl said nervously. His whites turned black and iris' red "NO!" He yelled. "I mean-" He rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. "No I'll take it."

There was worry and shock on the faces of his friends and the crystal gems. "What? I'm fine." He said then shoved his way thru the gems and walked on the trail back home. He looked behind him to see the gems just staring at him. "Well?" He asked then continued to walk back to Steven's house. He could feel Tenebris watching and following him but he didn't care. He just kept walking and it was evident something changed in him.

 **Hallo Friends!**

 **So Today's chapter was um something wasn't it?**

 **So yeh we has new character Tenebris! He is a spirit and not a good one if i must say.**

 **But some good news! I'm doing a OC Q &A! Soooooo If you want to ask some of my characters something go ahead and ask! **

**Bye Friends!**


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness Manipulation

Ch 3

Darkness Manipulation

C.J yawned and woke up. He sat up from Steven's couch and looked around. 'Odd no one is home..' He thought but shrugged it off. He got up and shuffled to the bathroom still slightly drowsy. He looked in mirror and screamed, for what he saw was his whites black and iris' red. "TENEBRIS!" He yelled, angrily. The spirit appeared and chuckled " _Im sorry. It was funny though."_ C.J's Eyes went normal.

"Yeah well instead of pranks maybe you could start training me." He growled, impatiently. "Yeah that's what I came to you. I came to tell you that we're going to train today." The spirit stated. "YES!" He said in excitement. Just then he heard the door open and voices rang out. "Agh! Go!" He muttered to Tenebris who listened for once. He quickly pulled on a white t shirt and ripped jeans and a leather jacket.

He opened the bathroom door and walked out. "Hey guys!" He called and made everyone jump. "Jesus chill out." C.J said somewhat upset by their reaction. "Sorry we didn't know you were there." Ben said giving a small smile. CJ returned the smile. "So where were you guys?" He asked. The avoided eye contact with him. "We might have been training…" Painite spoke out after a moment of silence

'First Tenebris! NOW THEM AGH!' He thought, pissed off at the statement. "Great." He said through his teeth then added. "Excuse me for a moment." He stormed out of the house and slammed the door. He walked into town hands in his pockets grumbling to himself. HE looked to around to see the Big Donut. He shrugged to himself and opened the door and walked in to see a middle aged man at the counter

"Hello! Welcome to the Big-" The man started then seemed to notice something. "Hey I've never seen you around here before!" He declared. "Oh Yeah I'm new to town. The names Christian Jay, but call me C.J." Christian said and extended his arm. "Dewey! Welcome to Beach City kid!" DEwey shook his hand then he asked, "So what will it be?" C.J looked around. "I'll take this one." He said pointing to a glazed donut.

"One Classic Dewey comin up!" Dewey said and grabbed the donut and put it in a bag then added before handing it. "And don't worry about the money this one is on the house." C.J smiled, "Thanks." He grabbed the bag then walked out of the store and started to walk to the forest. He looked behind him slightly suspicious that one of his friends were following him and he would be correct.

Blue Amber was walking to him, and Christian rolled his eyes and walked towards his friend. "Okay I know you're pissed about us training but-" C.J cut him off, saying, "Yeah I'm pretty pissed so leave me to take a stroll in the forest so I can cool OFF!" He said bitterly and turned away from Blue Amber walked to the forest.

He stopped in a large clearing that was in the middle of the forest. "Okay Tenebris You're gonna train me." He said then Tenebris appeared. "Allllllrighty then." The spirit said. C.J noticed something on Tenebris. He actually had a neck and forearms instead of just a head and hands. He brushed it off and listened to Tenebris talk, "The key to darkness manipulation for beginners is summoning your weapon." The spirit said. "Okay how do you do that?" C.J asked. "Well it's easy. Roll up your sleeve and place a hand on your gem and breath."

C.J nodded and did as he was told. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out, He felt something like a staff start to form and he opened his eyes to see something coming out of his gem but it disappeared after a little. "You have to keep breathing until you can pull it all the way out!" Tenebris said. C.J nodded again and did exactly that. After a few tries he finally was able to pull out his weapon that was a black scythe. "Wow!" He declared. "Alright! Let's start-"

"C.J!" A voice rang out then after that a roar. "Uh Oh…" He said then ran towards the sound. When he arrived he saw L.J and Pearl fighting a giant corrupted gem. He sighed, 'I'm going to help but thanks karma!' He thought. Then he snuck up from behind the beast and jumped on the beast. It roared and tried to buck C.J off. "Attack It while its focused on me!" HE called, then started attacking the beast's back with his scythe.

After a few minutes of this the gem poofed, sending dust everywhere and C.J fell to the ground, coughing. His scythe scattered and disappeared so when the dust settled it was gone. L.J and Pearl ran to him and helped him up. He saw the gem on the ground and picked it up. He looked at Pearl. "What do we do with it?" Pearl grabbed it and bubbled it. "Wow…" All of sudden Someone tackled him and set him to the ground.

"You summoned your weapon and actually fought!" L.J said giggling. His face flustered "Yeah now could you get of me?" He asked giving an awkward chuckle. "Y-Yeah sorry." She said flustered, getting off him. He got up, and said. "Let's go home." Pearl and LJ nodded and they started to walk home.

 **Hey Guys!**

 **So Like i said before A Q &A is happening for me and my Oc's **

**so like you could ask Tenebris what happened to him**

 **Tenebris: That information is classified plus i want to leave you all in suspense! MUHHAHAHAH**


	4. Chapter 4 Myths and Legends

Ch 4

Myths and Legends

C.J was in the library with Steven and his friend Connie. He was trying to look for anything on gem history, because he was determined to find out about Tenebris. He walked up to Connie and asked, "Hey you know the library well is there a book on gem history?" She nodded, "Yeah! It's a book called Buddy's Book! I'll show it to you." She then led him to an isle and picked up a old looking book.

She handed it then said, "I'm going to Steven, and when you're ready we'll leave." He nodded, then sat on the floor and looked page after page to see if Tenebris and his cave was ever mentioned. "There is NOTHING!" He muttered loudly because he was told he wasn't allowed to yell in library. He put the book back frustrated, and stormed to Steven and Connie who where reading some books.

"Let's go…" He grumbled and walked towards the check out. Steven and Connie checked out their books and the trio left on Lion, who C.J absolutely loves to death, When they had dropped off Connie and went back to the beach house Steven asked "Hey you find what you were looking for in Buddy's Book?" C.J shook his head and walked to the window and just stared out on the sea.

" _Hey Earth to C.J!"_ Tenebris said, C.J looked around but didn't see the spirit anywhere. " _I'm invisible you idiot I would have been caught otherwise! Come on lets go train…"_ C.J nodded, then glanced at Steven and The Crystal Gems "Hey I'll be gone for a while so tell my friends I'm out." He then left the house. Then after ten minutes all of his friends came back from Peridot's and Lapis' barn.

L.J POV-

"Hey guys!" L.J called out, happily. She and all of her friends, well almost all C.J wasn't there, Went to the barn to ask if they could build a house near the barn but far enough where they weren't obnoxious neighbors. They said okay and they found a good place to build. When she didn't see C.J her smile turned into a small frown. Since they fought that corrupted gem (AN: Which was about a week ago in this time) C.J was gone for hours at a time almost all day and would come back late at night.

She worried for him and wished she cold just talk to him about was going on. "So where did C.J go this time?" Ben asked bringing L.J out of her thoughts. "Well at first he went to the library with me and Connie then we came home and i asked if he found what he was looking for in Buddy's Book, but he shook his head the few minutes later said he'd be out for a while." Steven said. "And as usual he didn't tell us where he was going." Amethyst said then Pearl added, "He has been very odd."

"I worry for his sake." Garnet chimed in. All the gems nodded and L.J stared out the door as if waiting for C.J to come threw the door and say he was sorry for scaring them.

Back to C.J-

" _Come On! Channel that Negative energy!"_ Tenebris called, C.J thought about all he hated about himself, and his friends, and this life he hadn't chose. He used his scythe and out of shadows he formed a large wolf that had glowing red eyes. " _Now give it a task to do."_ Tenebris said Maliciously. "Kill the nearest animal and bring it back." The shadow wolf nodded and ran off and a minute or two later came back with a squirrel. Then it disappeared leaving a dead squirrel. C.J practiced Darkness Manipulation over four hours then sat down exhausted. "So Tenebris what's your story?"

" _You want to know my story?"_ C.J nodded. " _Well before I became a spirit I was a Hematite serving the glorious White Diamond, but I was falsely accused of shattering a whole battalion after i got supposedly mad at one and blamed all of them. I was shattered and thrown out into space but i landed on a gem colney that was in production of Gold, Red, Blue, and Green Tiger's eye. When i landed a Green Tiger's eye healed me but i wasn't Hematite I was Tenebris a spirit of a gem and i was so angry because i thought this was white's colony so I destroyed all the Tigers Eye except for four of them. They later on captured me and locked me in that cave for all eternity until you."_

C.J felt pity for the spirit and said, "I'm sorry Tenebris.." He shook his head " _No I'm fine…We should go it is almost midnight."_ Tenebris said then disappeared. C.J walked back to the beach house and silently opened the door and closed it. "Your finally back." L.J Said and C.J jumped. He gulped and turned around to see L.J glaring at him from the couch. "Y-Yeah sorry bout that. I'll try to come back early" He said with a small, nervous smile.

"No you won't because you've said that last time and the time before that." She said angrily. "So what if I'm busy? Doing stuff that I come back late?" He said trying not to lose his temper. "And that stuff would be?" She asked still glaring. "None of your business." He said through gritted teeth. "Oh it is my business thank you very much." She said getting up. "No it's.." His eyes turned black and red and drew his scythe "NOT!" He made a shadow wolf and started to say "Atta-" Then all of a sudden he felt like something hit him in the gut, sending him to the ground then hit his head he glared at her and soon fell to the ground and laid there unconscious.

 **Hallo**

 **this chapter was something wasn't? um yeah bit of foreshadowing here and there.**

 **But still there be a Q &A so yeah hope you like it**

 **goodbye fellow SU fans**


	5. Chapter 5 Monster

Ch 5

Monster

It was early and C.J and his friends were training on the beach and he was sitting on the sand watching them. HE was thinking about last night 'Was I really about to attack L.J after she questioned me? And what was that force?' He thought 'I'm sure everyone knows about considering they were asking about my powers this morning…' "C.J! Come on up and battle L.J!" Pearl called snapping him from his thoughts.

He sighed and got up. He stood about ten yards away from her and they glared at each other. He drew his scythe and she drew her hatchet. A thick tension grew between them that silenced everyone on the beach. He summoned two shadow wolves and one shadow squirrel. "A Squirrel really?" She called snidely. He growled and clenched his fist around his scythe. "Attack." He called sternly whites turning black and iris' blood red. The shadow creatures charged along with C.J.

L.J took out the first wolf easy but then the squirrel jumped on her face and started to cla her face as the wolf bit into her arm. She yelped and grabbed the squirrel and tossed it off and she took out the wolf but then C.J jabed her in the stomach with the pole end off his scythe. He wore a malicious, and evil smirk as he pointed the scythe end up against her throat. SHe growled then kicked the scythe out of his hands and tackled him to the ground holding her hatchet against his throat.

It was dead silence then from Future, Ben, Red Onyx and all of them cheered for L.J yelling her name and telling her how she was the best. She wore a victorious grin as they cheered but C.J grew bitter and kicked her off ruining the moment his eyes hadn't returned normal infect his red iris seemed to pulsate. They all went silent started to say 'So what you can't take a lose from a girl?' 'Jesus chill!' 'Take a L!'. Of course they were only teasing but to C.J it sounded like mocking. He summoned his scythe again and made a giant shadow bear.

All them instantly shut up, and when they did the bear disappeared and C.J fell to the ground dizzy and his eyes went back to normal. "Crap my head." He muttered and got up. He looked around him and everyone was either terrified, glaring, or wouldn't even look at him. He looked at the ground guilty and his heart ached. He felt tears in his eyes as he heard in a very harsh tones coming from L.J "What the Hell! You couldn't stand a little teasing or losing so you lash out on everyone by creating a shadow bear!?"

"I'm s-sorry." He said tearfully. "YOU SHOULD BE YOU MONSTER!" L.J shouted, and he looked seeing tears streaming down her face. His own tears started to fall as the sky turned gray and thunder rattled as rain started to pour. He winced and then ran past L.J and ran towards the forest his tears streaming. He didn't stop running until he tripped on a root and tumbled down a hill, rain still pouring.

He sat up and stared into a puddle and his appearance should back but his eyes were black and red and he wore an evil smile he splashed the puddle and curled up and cried. He didn't think he was a monster he was learning to do darkness manipulation for his friends, for L.J, for the Crystal gems, for his new home. But all he did was scare them.

He was scared of himself. He closed his eyes for a few minutes then all of a sudden a roar broke out and loud crashing was heard He looked up and saw a giant corrupted onyx that looked like a giant bear. He got up and shakily drew his scythe. His eyes were wild with fear as the corrupted gem charged at him and he swung his scythe but terribly missed and got knocked back slamming into a tree.

He fell to the ground coughing. He grabbed his scythe and used it to help him back up. He leaned on it as he stared at the corrupted gem in terror. 'This is what I'm like to my friends..aren't I?' He thought then the corrupted gem roared slashed across Christian's face. He fell back to the ground and blood blinded his left eye, and he felt blood drop on the lower part of his nose and across cheek.

He felt so weak and he just laid there waiting for this thing to take his life. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A yell called out, but it sounded faint because his ears were ringing bad and his vision became so blurry and he soon faded into a the black.

C.J eyes slowly opened to see L.J was looking down at the ground while Future and Pin were trying to tell her "C.J will be fine. He is tough and brave." He sat up and said voice hoarse "You k-know their not wrong…" L.J Turned around then ran to him and hugged him. "I thought you died! I'm so sorry for saying those things they're not true." She said through tears of joy. "I'm sorry to I was just tired and grumpy and staying up way to late so I was blinded. Also apology accepted" He said and hugged her back.

"Your apology is accepted as well." She said and she stared into his crystal blue gaze and he looked into her soft lavender eyes. "Hey when you two stop making lovey eyes at each other, Christian should check out his scar." Pin called. "Pin!" Future muttered to her. Both LJ and C.J blushed and got up. "Yeah I'll go do that!" He said quickly and LJ said, "I gotta go train with Blue amber and Red Onyx to." Christian quickly went to the bathroom and Lavender left the house, both of them still blushing.

He closed the door and looked at the mirror. He gasped as he saw a saw a large stretch across his face ,starting on his right eye then stretched to his left cheek. He sighed "Oh well… I guess it's not that bad..Awe who am I kidding it's bad!" He shook his head and walked out of the house and sat on the shore line not far where Red Onyx, Blue Amber, and L.J. HE just stared out on the ocean.

A few minutes he heard footsteps and then someone sat close to him and placed a hand on his. He knew who it was instantly and he blushed slightly. "Hey L.J would you'd rather be called Lavender?" He asked. "Why?" She questioned. "Because L.J sounds like C.J and lord knows you're not like me." He responded, "Sure." She stated then yawned. She leaned up against him and fell asleep few moments later. He blushed but didn't mind but Tenebris in the back of his mind said, " _Tomorrow we need to discuss important business."_ And that he did mind.

 **HALLO**

 **again with the hefty chapter and trust me it will get worse! so bring le tissues**

 **as always Q &A OPEN! pwease send some im diein ova here**


	6. Chapter 6 Lies

Ch 6

Lies

C.J and Lavender where watching the ocean waves. It had been about a week since they had made up and they spent almost all their time together. C.J even stopped talking to Tenebris for the whole week because he was always with Lavender. They were just talking to each other then Lion came up and curled up next to them. "Aww I knew you had a soft spot!" Christian said petting the pink lion.

He heard Tenebris yell in the back of his thoughts " _I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT ANY LONGER! GET YOUR HIDE DOWN TO THE FOREST!"_ He gulped, and wondered what Tenebris wanted "I've gotta go somewhere tell the others we were out here if they don't know already." He said offering to his help her up.

"Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously and grabbed his hand and he helped her up. He hesitated then answered. "Training." He paused, "Alone." He turned his back and walked towards town. He heard Lion get up then Lavender mutter something, but he took no note of it. He walked through town then into the forest. "Tenebris you wanted to talk to me?" He called.

Tenebris appeared with a scowl that's when he realized that Tenebris had a full body he even had a tail like that of a reptile. C.J gulped and Tenebris angerly stated, " _Listen, If we are still gonna be partners we need to make something clear. No love. Not one sliver of it!"_ C.J blushed but said, "I don't love Lavender. We're best friends…" Tenebris broke out in laughter, "Don't try to lie! I'm not stupid."

C.J sighed, 'He's right I'm crushing on Lavender…' He thought. "Okay why is love so bad?" He asked. " _Because you'll be heart broken when you here my plan."_ C.J froze 'What does he mean..?' He thought nervously. " _Here is what I want to propose. We create a group called Project Z, that you and I will be incharge of! We can rule the galaxy by destroying homeworld and the earth!"_

"WHAT!" C.J shouted, "We can't do that the earth is a beautiful place! And Homeworld is good!" Tenebris chuckled sadly. " _The Earth is anything but beautiful C.J, It is a place where villains, cheats, and liars lie and smile and laugh. Homeworld is the same way so we would be doing a favor to get rid of it!"_ Tenebris said bitterly. "N-no! You're wrong…!" C.J said.

" _I'm never wrong in the end C.J, and if you're so sure of the world being sunshine and rainbows eavesdrop on your friends."_ Tenebris said snidely. "I would only they would see me if I got close to the house." The sixteen year old said, truthfully but he said it mostly because he as scared at what they would say. " _Oh that's not a problem I can make us invisible, but only for a short time so we gotta make this snappy."_ The spirit said.

C.J gulped, then thought for a moment. "Okay let's go…" He said and grabbed Tenebris' hand. He felt a cold rush and he shivered. " _Let's hurry."_ They ran through town and up to the beach house. He opened the door then closed it. He flinched as everyone looked at C.J "Did that door just open by itself?" Ben asked. "Wind probably." Red onyx replied. The bentonite nodded then Pin said, "Back to talking about Mr. Emo King, C.J."

"You guys should stop talking trash about him. He's not an Emo even though he does always wear black clothing and he's kinda cold and isolated and edgy but he's not emo." Lavender said, looking unsure of herself. C.J glared and walked closer. "Well of course you protect him. You two love each other." Blue Amber said teasingly. "UGH, We don't love each other! We're only friends! BEST FRIENDS! If you can even call us that!" She said angrily.

C.J flinched and withdrew from the gems. "See He is a jerk! I guess we just never realized it until freedom." Pin said. All of them nodded. "I'm soooo glad tomorrow we're going to train in the Strawberry Battlefield without him!" Red Onyx sated happily. "I still don't understand why we're doing this… He apologized for attacking." Lavender commented. "He apologized to you, Not us." Future stated.

"Well when he comes back he will apologize, if not well you guys are right." Lavender stated. C.J bit his tongue from saying a remark with a lot of things a six teen year old teen would say if he was pissed. He looked at Tenebris who was giving C.J a 'I told you so look'. He then noticed that the tips of his fingers were noticeable. He ran to the door quickly swung it open and didn't look back as he ran around to the town and then dived into an alley way as he became fully noticeable.

He curled up in a ball next to a dumpster shaking violently. " _I told you this would happen."_ The spirit said starting at C.J. The teen looked up with eyes blazing with hatred. "I'm in on Project Z." He stated, voice shaky. " _Ah good! It'll take me a week or three to gather what I need and gather the gems who have hatred like us. So See you around! Don't blow our cover."_ He said then with that Tenebris disappeared.

C.j growled and shook, "What If I'm just over reacting? This is just one of Tenebris' tricks." He said to himself, trying to convince himself it was just a prank. He got up and walked out of the alley, eyes filled with destroyed expresion, and walked out of town and onto the beach he silently crept up the stairs and crouched by the window. "Did you just see C.J?" Blue amber asked. "Oh god I hope not I don't want him hearing you- er us talking trash about him." Lavender muttered.

He gritted his teeth then walked into the house steaming. "Hey C.j… Hey you okay?" Pin asked nervously. C.J just gave her the cold shoulder and opened the fridge and started to rummage for some food. "Hey dude, what's up?" Blue AMber asked seriously. 'F off.' C.J thought but just muttered, "Nothing…" He grabbed a piece of leftover pizza and nibbled at it. Lavender got up and walked to him. "You sure?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. His eyes flashed red and black and grabbed her wrist and he took her hand off his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." He said, voice laced with hatred. She jerked her hand away from his grasp and took a step away from him. "So do you have anything to say to me?" He asked seeing if they would come clean about talking crap about him. Lavender looked at all the gems, they were all giving stares that read 'Don't tell him.' She looked back at C.J who was glaring. "Yes, um we're building a house out in the countryside but it's not next to Peridot's and Lapis' barn." She said giving a fake smile.

"Oh cool." He said sarcastically. "Well I thought you never could do sarcasm!" Lavender said trying to make a joke though the tension was a little to thick. "Yeah well some people change! You know why? IT'S BECAUSE YOU REALIZE YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR FRIENDS QUITE AS WELL AS YOU SHOULD!" He yelled, angrily and full bitterness and hatred. HE stormed out of the house, Lord knows when he would come back.

 **Hallo!**  
 **How are ya? Good? Well I ain't because I have a stinking writers block! So may be a little slow on the chapters.**

 **Q &A Still happening! (PLEASE ASK IM DYING!)**


End file.
